


And the moon rose over an open sea

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody had to be the first one to look for America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the moon rose over an open sea

Another night in peaceful Northumbria. Weary at last of singing around the fire, the two men strolled out along the beach and watched the stars twinkling in the darkening sky, and the moonlight dancing on the wide black sea.

'So,' said one.

'So. He's out there somewhere.'

'Not _there_ ,' the taller man objected. 'The other way.'

'Whatever. It was like a dream to him, though. He boarded a longboat in Greenland, and he's gone to look for America.'

He nodded, thoughtfully. 'Here's to you, Leifr Eiriksson,' he said.

'Whoa-hoa-hoa,' the other agreed. 'Valhalla has a place for those who pray.'


End file.
